narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Realm
' Demon Realm' (次元魔, Majigen) is one of the planes in which yōkai, demons, devils and monsters live. It is an alternate dimension that was sealed off, millennia ago, with a powerful barrier which forbade any demon ranked A Class or higher to cross. Demon Realm is akin to an endless basement, with its strongest demons living deeper and deeper within its depths, while its surface levels are inhabited by demons of fair power and notoriety. Demons within its ultimate depths are said to be god-like and mere embodiment of destruction to the point where even a single one of these demons could completely devastate the Earth with no one to stop them. The sky in Demon Realm seems to be crimson, with dark clouds during daytime. Much of this world seems to be terrains, including untouched wastelands, forests, mountainous regions, deserts etc. While much of the Demon Realm exists in a state of constant chaos, lawlessness and war, a large area falls under the rule of the 'Demon King'. Governed by whom has the most strength and influence to assert dominance, the realm of the Demon King is typically less chaotic than the rest of the plane. However, it is not uncommon for the reigning king to be frequently challenged for control. The current king, Sōjōbō, has ruled for 400 years, and fathered two daughters, Ibaraki- and Shuten-doji. Throughout his reign, countless would-be usurper have vied for the throne, only to litter the Plateau of the Beheaded with their corpses. Crossing Over While the Demon Realm does exist within a separate dimension, it is possible to travel between it and the Living World. Naturally occurring dimensional rifts, or 'tunnels' can appear from time to time, but are random in appearance and location, and generally unstable, allowing only a handful of low-level demons to pass through before closing again. Additionally, such 'tunnels' can also cause humans to inadvertently cross over into the Demon Realm, though their time there is generally short lived. Additional, a powerful and skilled demon, human, or spirit can force a rift to form, allowing travel between the two planes. Such 'man-made' tunnels are generally no less reliable than natural ones, though, and do not circumvent the Kekkei Barrier, allowing only weaker demons to cross through. Demon Ranking While the inhabitants of Demon Realm do not themselves rank their strength and abilities, they are ranked by some denizens of the Spirit World. There are currently 5 Tiers under which all occupants of Demon Realm fall, though there exists 'sub-tiers' within each rank as well. D-Class This rank denotes the largest population of demons and monsters, and those bearing it are generally rather weak; in some cases no stronger than a normal human. It also encompasses many 'demonic' wildlife found in Demon Realm. C-Class Beings classified as C-Class are generally much stronger than those below them, and are roughly equivalent to a skilled Chuunin from the human world. While not incredibly strong, they can pose a problem when encountered in groups. B-Class The strongest ranked classification able to pass between realms, B-Class apparitions are very formidable in their own right, and usually capable of potent techniques or abilities, making them incredibly dangerous. A-Class The upper echelon of Demon Realm, this rank only applies to the most powerful demons and monsters the plane has to offer. Beings bearing this classification are an army unto themselves, and capable of mass amounts of death and destruction. The current Demon King is an A+ ranked Oni. S-Class Incredibly rare, this classification is given to embodiments of pure destruction, chaos and death. Generally, demons of this rank are hulking leviathans, slumbering for millennia at a time in the depths of Demon Realm. Notable Demons Sōjōbō Sōjōbō is an upper A-class Oni, and current reigning Demon King, and has been so for the last 400 years, after killing the previous Demon King in 1-on-1 combat. He is considered of the most powerful beings of Demon Realm, as well as a brilliant and cunning tactician. It is said that he can analyze an opponent in a matter of moments, and immediately develop a counterstrategy. As a Fire Oni, Sōjōbō is not only a master of creating and manipulating his own flames, but can call upon the Ancestral Fire as well, granting extra potency to his already deadly attacks. Amanozako Amanozako is an A-class ranked Tengu, and self-proclaimed Tengu Goddess. Though she has decreed herself as such, it has not stopped numerous others, both human and demon alike, from worshipping her as such. She views herself as the true Demon Queen, and has made it her goal to kill Sōjōbō and take up his mantle. A user of a power called Negativity, Amanozako views her power as the absolute defense. However, despite numerous attempts, she has been unsuccessful in her plans to kill the current King. Tsuchigumo Tsuchigumo is an upper B-class apparition, with strength nearing that of many A-class. He seeks a good fight and a strong opponent, regardless of race, size, or gender. Finding a worthy adversary drives him into a frenzy, and those who can best him in battle (or even just significantly wound him) earn his respect. He treats potential opponents as fodder until they prove themselves, but once he gets serious, he is an abominable force. Tsuchigumo attacks primarily through close combat. He uses his massive body to mow down opponents with brute force, making it easy for him to decimate large groups in a short span of time. Additionally, despite appearances, he is quite agile in combat. His species is known to draw power from the earth, therefore being capable of gaining power if he sets foot on the ground, and can recover if he buries himself, although severe wounds take a considerable time. He states that he is weaker when reduced on his number of arms. Ryukotsusei Ryūkotsusei in an A-class dragon demon. As befitting his tremendous power and size, Ryūkotsusei is an extremely self-assured demon who does not think he can be defeated, viewing any attempts to thwart him as amusing diversions. Because of his size and thick, armor-like skin, of which he is exceedingly proud, Ryūkotsusei believes himself to be invincible and as such he has no sense of danger or fear. Ryūkotsusei fights using his tremendous size, able to outright crush many smaller opponents. Additionally, he can fire volatile blasts of Demonic Energy from his mouth, capable of rivaling Tailed Beast Balls in terms of destruction and force. Karien the Immortal Kairen is a powerful Upper B-class demon, possessing incredible regenerative abilities. He claims that he can regenerate fully so long as even the smallest piece of him exists, and thus is an immortal being. While not technically true, as his 'core' must be intact, his ability to reform his body is no less formidable. This ability causes him to be reckless and foolhardy when engaging opponents, often deliberately putting himself in harms way in order to land a blow or finish them off. He is also a bit of a sadist, enjoying to torture taunt his weaker adversaries, keeping them barely alive for as long as he can. In addition to his regeneration, Kairen is a fairly large demon, with a vast amount of physical strength, and can manipulate his body to create tendrils that he uses to pierce or bind his opponents. Four Saint Beasts The Saint Beasts are the rulers of Demon City which is inhabited by low level apparitions between E and C Classes. However, because they are not particularly strong either, being only between C and lower B class themselves, they do not seek to expand their rule further, hesitant to clash with the stronger denizens of Demon Realm. This has done nothing to deter their numerous followers and underlings, though, who built and reside in the city that now surrounds their home, Maze Castle. The four Beasts vary greatly in abilities and powers, but little is known about what they can actually do outside of Demon City. Three Fangs The Three Fangs are a trio of B-class demons of varying species. Due to their ability to pass between the Human and Demon Realms, the group operates as a mercenary faction, willing to take jobs for either side, so long as their price is met. Despite working together, and fighting together rather well, all three members loathe one another, and would likely betray the others if the price was right. As it stands, though, the Three Fangs are a formidable fighting force, capable of taking out stronger opponents when working in unison. Saito Kurokaze Saito is an upper B-Class demon, and masterful swordsman. Despite his lower class compared to some demons, it is said there exists none better with the blade in any realm. At some point over his lifetime, Saito was able to obtain the artificial eye, the Jagan, from a Jubokko Tree Seed. Having long since mastered the third eye, Saito uses the added perception it grants him to easily outmaneuver and outclass his opponents. Unlike many of his peers, however, Saito is not malicious by nature, and does not often pick fights, or slay unnecessarily. While this occasionally leads a more foolish demon to think him a weak, easy targets, their mistake is quickly realized. Chernabog The most well known of the S-class demons, Chernabog awakes from his slumber only once every 250 years, for one night, to feed. Though he never leaves his mountaintop (so much so that he now exists inside of it) his presence can be felt through most of Demon Realm when he wakes. Almost nothing is known of the ancient demon, other than his tremendous hunger, which he sates by consuming the souls of the weakest beings Demon Realm has to offer.